


Touch me Handa-kun

by foxhouse



Category: Handa-kun! (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhouse/pseuds/foxhouse
Summary: After a long day with the Handa Army all Tsutsui wanted to do was relax a little.
Relationships: handa seishuu/tsutsui akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Touch me Handa-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's virtually no fandom for this series... that won't do. I'll do my part in strengthening the Handa Army for he deserves all! All hail Handa-kun. 
> 
> This is my first fic in here, hope it can make you smile a little! Thanks for reading!

“ _ Sigh _ ”, Tsukkun laid down heavily in bed, finally alone in his house after saying goodbye to the Handa Army. After making sure Handa got home okay they had spent the last 6 hours studying and rambling non-stop about how cool Handa looked earlier that day (and always).  It was distracting having the army based at his house though, the delinquent thought to himself. All those photos and memorabilia of Handa-san made it very hard to stop thinking about him. That strong glare, that deep yet gentle voice, that beautiful face and those skilled hands... Tsutsui felt so guilty thinking about his leader like that but it was impossible how enticing the other boy could be. He felt even worse imagining just how pure and unattainable Handa remained, despite so many  _ desperate _ candidates. Had anyone ever touched Handa-san? He wondered. Even a kiss on the cheek sounded too much to imagine, absurd.

With that in mind Akane would sometimes worry about his leader’s well being in that regard. They were teenagers after all. Surely he had needs too, to be embraced, kissed, adored. And Handa-san would look his best being adored by him, being held and kissed by him, a faint blush on his face - panting as his closest follower helped him unwind after another day of hard battles perhaps. Tsukkun wondered what Handa’s body felt like, would he be covered in scars or completely smooth and pale as an undefeated beast? Did he pant and moan at all or was he a silent one? He would certainly look and feel amazing regardless, he was sure of that. 

Above all else Handa would accept him, Tsutsui could see it, almost feel it. After thinking long and hard about his wonderful leader he realized he had something to take care of but this was nothing new. The one thing he was sure to never disclose to his friends in the Handa Army, that kind of lust induced thought was unacceptable and yet he was sure they couldn’t blame him. They probably suffered from the same hardships every single day.  Still laying in his bed, a somewhat big picture of Handa focused on his calligraphy hanged right in front of him. He watched for a moment the intensity of the calligrapher’s eyes, the strength on his forearms as he swept paint confidently, skillfully and imagined those hands on him, a chill touching his whole body as he fantasized the revered boy coming to him. “ _ Your training is going well. I can see how strong you have become _ ”, Handa would tell him, touching his shoulders as he straddled the bigger guy.

Tsutsui panted slightly as he unzipped his pants, savoring the image his mind made up for him. The real Handa was so feared and strong that in his fantasies Akane imagined a strong lover, and he wondered if Handa liked being kissed or bitten, maybe both. Handa’s skin looked pretty soft, so maybe he would be easily marked. He licked his lips at that, feeling his grip strengthen on his dick, “...aahh, Handa-san” the boy moaned.

The former delinquent didn’t realize he had closed his eyes, fantasizing vividly about his idol until a loud bang from the window closest to him made his eyes open wide. Looking around he noticed a creepy yet well-known silhouette by his door, it was undoubtedly Eraser girl. He felt his dick go soft under her piercing and accusing glare and all he could do was stammer, “W-what the fuck...”. But the girl simply said “Don’t you dare”, before leaving using the same window she used to break in and Akane sat there, dick in hand wondering how the fuck could that girl be so… weird. Handa was indeed too powerful. 


End file.
